dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Park
, seen from Central Park]] Central Park is an urban public park in New York in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description The park is situated in the northern constituent of Manhattan, New York City, south of Harlem. It is bordered by districts Upper East Side in the east, Upper West Side in the west, Midtown in the south and Harlem in the north. It is the largest park in the game, true to its real life counterpart, just ahead of Flushing Meadows Park. Central Park has, within itself, numerous well-known regions, bodies of waters and landmarks, including the Great Lawn, replicated in-game as a large span of grass between two of the three through-roads that cross the width of the park. Also reproduced is Bethesda Fountain, a landmark within the park that attracts tourists for its architecture, built on one of the through-roads, it is built in conjunction with The Mall and Literary Walk. The park's most prominent feature is arguably the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, the largest body of water within the park, situated in the northern half of the park. Although not marked on the map, the size of the lake is so large in fact, the player is able to see it from any of the surrounding hills in the park. Another body of water also appears in Central Park, namely The Lake, a famous boating lake south of the Great Lawn. None of the features of the park, nor the park itself, are named in-game, however are replicated to the extent of recognition. Great Lawn The Great Lawn is a large open space of lawn between two of the main through-roads, located almost central within the park. It is just south of one of the largest bodies of waters. Despite its popularity in the real world, the lawn is almost completely empty in-game, with only several pathways cutting through the area. Bethesda Fountain Bethesda Fountain is a landmark found in the southern region of Central Park. It is built onto one of the main roads and extends to the edge of the The Lake. This area is plastered with red bricks, and a series of steps lead down to the water. The Mall and Literary Walk The Mall refers to a long pathway that leads down to Bethesda Fountain. The walk is lined with rows of trees either side of the pathway. Small lanterns, numerous benches and flowers bound the edges of the path. The walk is particularly popular, with business and tourists, leading to the roadway. Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir is the largest body of water in Central Park. It is situated in the northern region of the park, and spans an entire block between the main road north of the park, and the northernmost park throughroad. The reservoir is bordered by a small pathway on which pedestrians commonly circumnavigate. The sheer size of the lake becomes evident from the highest point of Central Park. Like all major bodies of water, the player can drown in the water, and driving a vehicle into the water will cause them to spawn on the edge of the lake. Navigation Category:Landmarks Category:Public Parks Category:Places in Manhattan Category:Locations